6 Sides of the same coin
by Icarus-Discord
Summary: When Gerrick wakes up on a cliff, being told he must Survive in a land no one in Lordran has ever heard of, with 5 other strange people, of course he is a little Skeptical. But these 6 sides, are all part of the same coin; They have much more in common than one would think.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark..._  
><em>Is this what it was like with no Sun? No Flame?<em>  
><em>Quite boring.<em>  
><em>Wait, what's that?<em>  
><em>A light?<em>  
><em>Perfect.<em>

Gerrick opened his eyes, he looked around.  
>" Whoa." he looked down. He was on some sort of cliff. The only reason he was still alive was because of the small Space he was given. No where else to go.<br>As his eyes adusted to the Dark, he began Noticing other people. The one closet to him was a Frightened young woman, wearing White robes, an odd Talaisman at her Side. She appeared to be a Cleric, or High preistess.  
>The one to his Right was almost looked over. Donning Dark Clothing, a Sheild, Catalyst, and unique Spear at his Back.<br>The one next to him was another woman. Looking far more accepting, but equally as confused as the last one. She had a katana at her back, and was lighting her area with a Pyromancy flame.  
>There was also a Man next to the Cleric, crouching, taking in his Surroundings. he was harder to Notice then the man next to him, with the Spear. This one had two daggers at his Side.<br>The last one he could see was gawking at the Girl with the Flame, some kind of Curved sword on his back, as well as an Eagle Greatshield.  
>" Has everyone become Aquainted?" A Voice echoed through the Circlular Cliff.<br>" Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" The Pyromancer girl called.  
>" A game, of course." The voice called back.<br>" A game? No more games, I've already done my part-" The man with the daggers started, but was cut off.  
>" Done your part as the chosen undead, right?" The voice chuckled Darkly. Gerrick couldn't tell if it was coming from up, or down.<br>Wait...  
>" Chosen undead?" Gerrick called out.<br>" But that's.."  
>" You? And you, and you, and you. All of you. yes, I know. And do you know what else you all have in common? You didn't link the flame, or sucess Gwyn. You all chose to let it die." Everyone fell silent, their attention was grabbed.<br>" And as you exited the Kiln where you Defeated Gwyn, the primordial Serpants all Bowed down to you, and then you woke up here. Correct? You remember nothing else?"  
>Everyone was still silent. Gerrick was staring Intently At the abyss below.<br>" Here's your challenge: You are far, far below A continent none of you know. You're goal, is to Survive. That is all. Your first task: Get down from this Cliff. If you go up, you'll find the top is sealed off. Good luck." The dark voice trailed off, chuckling all the way.  
>They all stood in silence for a while. The one with the spear and Catalyst suddenly waved the staff above his head, and his Feet suddenly began emmiting a blue aura, as well as casting a second spell, and a ball of light apeared over his head, lighting up the cave, they all covered their eyes. The Sorcerer jumped down to the nearest rock that was down, and then again, and again, untill he was below. Gerrick noticed he Dropped a Prism stone at each Rock.<br>" Do you need help?" The man with the curved sword and eagle Sheild asked the Pyromancer woman with the Katana.  
>" No." Was akll she said, ignoring him, she Jumped down, skidding across the Cliff, and then hopped to the bottom unharmed. She took off ina seperate Direction.<br>" Hey, wait!" The man attempted the copy her, but slipped and fell slat on the bottom, grunting. Gerrick seethed at him, but he got up and ran after the girl.  
>" Do you need help?" The man with the daggers asked the Cleric, she twiddled her fingers.<br>The man reseded his hand.  
>" Well, alright-"<br>" Wait..." The woman said, her voice very meek.  
>" yes, I do, please.." The girl said.<br>The dagger-man smiled suprisingly warmly, and she took his hand, he carried her bridal style as he jumped down with extreme Agileness. They ran together in another direction.  
>Before Gerrick knew it, he was the last one left. he sighed, and jumped down the Prism stone-path the sorcerer left, and ran in the direction of the sorcerer. He thought they should stay in pairs, and he was the only one that was Alone, so, that direction was the direction he decided to go.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

'No enemies.' Evangeline thought to herself. Her long hair swaying as she walked.

'Just that idiot.' She turned around, and looked at the man, with the curved sword and greatshield.

" What do you want?" She asked him.

" Don't you think we should stay together?" He asked, smiling. he has stubble all over his face and under his chin, but it was hardly a beard, it looked like he simply forgot to shave for a few days, which is understandable, considering they were all fighting for their lives just a few days ago.

It felt like an entire adventure, but it took about a day and a half for Evangeline, the reason it felt so long is that she didn't sleep, at all. She just sat by the bonfires dotting the land for a few minutes, gaining her strength, gazing into the fire so deeply, the souls burning up inside of her, making her stronger.

" No. That voice said to survive, not to make friends. " She said coldly, turning around to walk away.

The man didn't stop following her, she sighed, and turned around.

" Look, if you're not going to stop following me, then you have to be quiet. Understand?" She asked, the man nodded his hand, smiling brightly.

' How could anyone be happy after what we all just went through? We're all the chosen undead, right? We all went through that hell. Ringing the bells, Getting the Lordsvessel, getting the four souls and defeating Gwyn. How is he not completely broken, like everyone else?' She pondered. There was the fool behind her, he seemed like the heavy artillery kind of type, heavy armor, big sword and shield. Small brain. There was that mage, he didn't take a second moment to think, he was probably planning to do that anyways, jump down the cliff. He did leave those prism stone, though, and lit up the cave. There was that pathetic cleric, she was already awake when I woke up. She was the first, and I was the second. How did she even get through Blighttown? She probably woo'ed other lonely men to do her biting like she did that Thief-looking man. He looked especially suspicious. The last one to wake up was that dark man, with the magical greatsword. He looks to be pretty well balanced, maybe he's the only level headed one here as well. ' She looked down at her light armor as she walked, and then, to the katana at her side, sticking out her hand to look at the ring on her finger. The ring of the Evil Eye. It was essential to her blade not killing her.

There was a snarl, and a hollow stumbled out from the wall, seemingly fixed there by roots. It snarled, and lunged at her.

She could hear the fool's armor clanking to reach for his sword, and she sighed in her mind. The katana swiftly cut the hollow in half, there was a sharp pain in Evangeline's chest, but it went just as fast as it came.

The light escaped the corpse's split open chest, and flowed into Evangeline.

She turned to look at the man.

" See? No help needed." She said.

" There might be more." He said, sword and shield at the ready now.

She sighed.

" My name is Evangeline." She said, holding out her hand. The man's face lit up.

" I'm Felix! " He took her hand, and gently shook it, as though she might break if he shook it too hard. She gripped his armored hand and she could see him wince a bit.

' I'm not some antique doll.' She thought vengefully.

They walked for a bit more, until they came to hear water flowing. They picked up the pace, and stepped out into light. Some light flowed into the cave, and they looked up, a waterfall, and a wooden bridge.

" We're going to climb this." Evangeline said, knocking on the stone clif that led up to the other side of the wooden bridge.

" Uhh, alright..." Felix said, unsure.

" If you can find a better way, then tell me before i'm half-way up the wall." She said, and began climbing. She said it in a way that basically meant if he didn't come along, she was leaving him behind.

He followed quickly, for someone climbing with heavy armor on.

' This is easy. ' Evangeline thought.

' Much easier then what we all went through before we woke up.' She grabbed another rock, and climbed another couple inches.

' And at least, I, can get through this.' She looked down at Felix, keeping up quite well, though he looked to be struggling a little. She slowed down, non-noticeably.

' Maybe him too.'

Hello everyone! I'm so, very very very sorry it took so long. I have no excuse, I was just lazy and nearly had abandoned it. But here is the next part! I promise the next part will come sooner then this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Water dripped in the dark cave.

It was so dark, Nathan could hardly see where he was going.

Anyone's first impression of Nathan would be a rougish, theiving backstabbing kniver, who'd do anything to get what he wants, which is usually true. If he had friends, they would be concerned for him. Here he was, escorting a little preistess out of a dark scary cave. He would usually kill her and take her humanity, but there was something about this one. She said her name was Jaania, white, curly hair, unfurled on her shoulders. Pretty little silver eyes, porcealin skin, and white robes. She was almost too perfect to be true, but here he was, mooning over her.

Nathan had two of the most dangerous weapons in all of Lordran, A ghost blade, not ragged at all. Sharp enough to slit human and ghost throats alike, he got it from a wraith in New Londo, interesting little place. The other he recieved from a pretty little lady in a painting. She thought he would swan dive out of there, but he decided he wanted her tail as a trophy. Well damn if he knew the souls within the tail would reform into a dagger like some kind of dragons tail. Needless to say, invisibilty didn't protect her as long as she walked in the snow. Slit her throat with her own tail! But now, he could make this pretty girl scream for mercy, with two really awesome blades, but, he's offering her help.

When they finnaly walked out of the cave, it was breathtaking, ruins everywhere, but it seemed to have a large light tower of some kind. There were hulking sentinals everywhere, almost like Anor Londo. A lot like Anor Londo in actuality.  
>" Are we safe...? " Jaania's little voice asked.<br>" As long as you're with me, you are. " Nathan smiled.  
>" So, you're also the Chosen Undead, huh?" He asked her, she gave a small shrug.<br>" Yeah, it was hard. "  
>" I bet. You must have had a lot of help."<br>" No, I, uh," She blushed slightly.  
>" I got through it on my own."<br>" Really? You must be super strong!" He teased.  
>" Just my miracles."<br>' Miracles. Pfft, what you do, heal the hollows to death...' He shook his head at the rudeness and unlikelyness of the idea.  
>" It's a good thing we're so resilient." He said, changing the topic, they were walking, avoiding the old looking knights.<br>" What do you mean?" She asked.  
>" Ya know, dyin and coming back to finish the job so many times. Bonfires were about my only friend. "<br>" To burn the souls and get more powerful, yes, I agree. "  
>" Well... Also to rest, you know, doze off a little. It assures no matter how many times ya die you won't go back to that undead asylum. "<br>" Oh..." She said, looking confused.  
>" You alright? Don't wanna bring up memories of all those deaths I gotcha,"<br>" No, I actually-"  
>" Say no more, my lady! I don't want you to dwell on the past."<br>" I um, I actually..." she said, looking away from him."  
>"...Alright, I'll bite, what?"<br>" I didn't know that you wake up at a bonfire after death."  
>" But... Then did you just go back to the asylum every time? To burn your souls?"<br>" No, I just, never died."  
>" ..." Nathan stared at this beautiful anamoly, nearly jaw-dropped. This petite little thing? Went through her entire journey as the Chosen Undead, without dying a single time? Nathan wouldn't care to admit it, but he died well over 100 times.<br>" Look." Jaania said, pointing to an old knight, guarding a draw bridge to a cathedral.  
>" I'll take it out." He said, reassuringly. He snuck up on the day dreaming, soulless, day dream-less knight. He jumped on it's back, stabbing it's neck with his two daggers, small souls poured out in place of blood. He de-capitated it in one fell swoop.<br>Jaania clapped optimisticly.  
>" Good Job Nathan!" She said, smile fading as she noticed the white fog blacking the entrance to the Cathedral.<br>" In a place like this...?" She said softly.  
>" Can only mean one thing." Nathan said, grabbing her small hand. They put their hands on the white fog. Wind blew past them from the fog, as they entered the room.<br>" It can't be." Jaania covered her mouth as she opened her eyes.  
>" That's impossible. " Nathan said, throat suddenly dry.<br>On the other side of the cathedral, a familiar, lion themed dragonslayer rose up.  
>" Ornstein...?" Nathan said.<br>" Orn...Stein...? " The tall man struggled to speak.  
>" Dragon...Slayer..." It howled. A jock of pained memory hit Jaania as she remembered Artorias.<br>" Dragon...Slayer!" The dark Ornstein yelled with heart shattering force, it lunged at the two.

" Hey you." Gerrick said irritadidly. They were walking in a cave, well, the man was walking, and Gerrick was following.  
>" You helped us back there. " Gerrick said. The sorcerer still remained silent.<br>" So, what, are you mute, or something?" He asked. Still walking, the man turned, hood on and shook no.  
>" Then why don't you say something?" Gerrick asked. The man simply shrugged his shoulders.<br>Gerrick sighed.  
>" My name's Gerrick..." He said. Waiting for a while.<br>" That's your cue to tell me your na-"  
>" Theseus." He said.<br>" ... Alright Theseus, mind telling me where we're going? "  
>And then the silent treatment again.<p>

They eventually found their way out of the cave. They were in a forest now. There were some pushover Hollows, foot soliders, from the looks of it. Not much more than lumberjacks. They were resting at a bonfire.  
>Theseus had semi-dark green hair, swept back, and nearly lime-green eyes, transulent. A black dragon tattoo on his left cheek."<br>" I see you have a tattoo." Gerrick said. Theseus nodded. Gerrick sighed.

Gerrick had dark skin, and black wry hair. In modern day it is known as a well kept soon to be afro.  
>" That spear looks fammiliar." Gerrick said.<br>" Moonlight Butterfly." He muttered, cleaning the crystal at the tip of his staff.  
>" Oh yeah, it had a horn like that. I think I used it's soul to strengthen this puppy up." He said, looking at the blue crystal-like sword. He got it after seemingly hours of chopping away at Seath's tail with some titanite infused, glorified-long sword.<br>" Dragon Tail?" Theseus asked.  
>" Uh, yeah, Seath, how'd ya know?" He asked.<br>Theseus reached into his bag, and pulled out a stone dragon eye.  
>" Oh you...Worship the dragons..." He winced.<br>" Not Seath. He betrayed them. Swing that away as much as you like." He said, putting the eye away.  
>" So you... Walked away...?" Theseus asked.<br>" What?" Gerrick asked.  
>" That voice, it said we all let the flame die. Why'd you?"<br>" Oh, I just, thought it best to keep the inevitable from going on, might as well end everyone's misery. " He said.  
>" You...?"<br>" ...I tried."  
>" You tried what?" Gerrick asked.<br>" Lighting the flame. It didn't work." He said, staring into the flames, he clutched his chest.  
>" Do I not have a soul?"<br>" ... I'm sure you have a soul. Otherwise, you'd be hollow, or something, right?"  
>"... Maybe." Theseus said, looking at Gerrick, making eye contact for the first time.<br>Night fell, eventually, after killing off all the hollows in the area, making them clear out, causing the forest an eery calm.  
>" Look what I found!" Gerrick said, running to Theseus, quickly putting his scrolls away.<br>" What's that?" He asked Gerrick.  
>" Found them in a cave. It's some weird...Doll..." He said, giving it to Theseus.<br>" It has... Humanity in it." He said.  
>" Yeah, I know. It's like old wood, but with humanity flowing through it. A lot of it."<br>" Where are we...?" Theseus asked.


End file.
